


The New Republic

by Space_star_kid



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Avatar, Character Death In Dream, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Good versus Evil, Heavy Angst, Korrasami - Freeform, PTSD, Smut, Spirit World, dark spirits, epic fights, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_star_kid/pseuds/Space_star_kid
Summary: I do not own any part of The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. All characters belong to the original creators.Following the events of LOK this fanfiction gives a deeper side to the Turf Wars comic and continues the plot with more details. This fanfiction also implies lore found in Avatar: The Last Airbender comics. As long as you have watched the both shows you will understand the story, so knowledge of the ALTA comics is not needed. But I would advise you read them for some more detailed background I won't delve into here. No knowledge of LOK the rift comics is needed nor is there any reason to read them as I am following that plot. There are a few added ocs and characters just to give the plot some depth for different aspects that can not be given with all the original LOK and ALTA characters.This story mainly focuses on Asami and Korra and their relationship, but that will not keep me from focusing on plot. There will be character death, Rape/Non con, Smut, fluff, angst, along with me probably toying with different aspects of relationships. I will have a clear tag of what happens in each chapter, read at your own risk, most chapters are not skippable as I will be including plot in all of them.





	The New Republic

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in over a year, so my skills may be rusty

The sounds of the wedding were muted in the background, and Korra sat in friendly silence with Asami. She was glad to be back with her best friend in an actually peaceful environment after three years. Korra didn't really count the entire Kuvira fiasco as a time she really got to just be with the people she cared about. All the drama was finally over, and Korra felt stronger and happier than ever. She was back with her family and friends, The Equalists were disbanded, the one surviving member of the red lotus was imprisoned, and Kuvira was no longer in power. Not to mention now that the Earth Nation was being run differently it changed everything for the better there.  
It also gave Korra time to think over what she just said. What had she just said actually? She unconsciously just blurted that the two of them go on a vacation. Korra needed to think that over, but she now just designated a time to do that in the spirit world she figured. As Korra watched the newly created spirit portal from her spot, Asami also had some things to think about.  
The two agreed to meet the next night and head to the spirit world. Korra let her parents, Tenzin, his family, Mako, Bolin, and Lin know what was happening. She said it was just a time for her and Asami to catch up as friends; and to help Asami deal with the recent turmoil she experienced with Kuvira's giant mecha robot, and the loss of her father. The next day both of them packed for the short trip.  
Asami stared at the bag she decided to use then looked at what few things she placed out on her bed. What was the spirit world like, would she need anything important? It was only supposed to be a few days. She thought over and put two changes of clothes in the bag along with one of her swimsuits, general hygiene supplies, and a blanket. She looked herself over in the mirror, adjusting hair before deciding to put it up in a loose ponytail. Her thoughts flew around in her mind and Asami sighed. Why was she so nervous about this trip all the sudden? She was just going with Korra as friends. Not a big deal, it was in the spirit world, and no one else was going except them both, and it wasn't like Asami had any feelings she had been repressing for about three years, Nope not at all. Asami quickly switched back to thinking about something other than feelings as she closed the bag. Maybe this vacation would let her actually relax some without having to deal with unnecessary drama from the outside world. As she waited to leave, Asami's thoughts drifted to her friend Korra.  
Korra was never extremely organized but now her things looked like a tornado swept through them. Clothes were scattered around and she flopped on the couch that served her as a bed, knocking off a pair of jeans. She had everything packed but was it actually enough? As she sat up and nudged a shirt with her foot a soft knock came from the door.  
"Korra, may I talk with you for a moment?" Tenzin's spoke quickly.  
As Korra opened the door she smiled at her mentor and friend, "Sure, what do you need?"  
Tenzin looked, anxious and almost hesitant, as he stood; avoiding eye contact with Korra. "It's about this... Vacation."  
Korra looked confused, "Its just me and Asami going as friends to actually catch up and take a break. What's wrong with that?"  
"It's uh... Just stay safe. You haven't been to the spirit realm since Kuvira was there and the spirits may not all be pleased." Tenzin looked like he had more to say but he straightened up. "That will be all, I hope you both have a wonderful time." Tenzin left quickly, leaving an even more confused Korra. She was going there just as friends... right? There wasn't any danger she may put Asami into? A voice nagged in the back of Korra's mind and she sighed. Grabbing her bag and walking out the door she decided to think over things when she walked to the spirit portal to meet up with Asami.  
Asami had thought over what she felt as she headed off to meet Korra. Her best friend and... what would she say to describe it. Asami cared for Korra more than just a friend that is for sure. Ever since Korra almost died Asami realized that. She didn't want to leave Korra's side. She wanted to be there for her. But it wasn't like a sisterly love either, it was deeper and more fierce than anything Asami had really felt towards anyone other than the slight bet she felt like that back with Mako. Asami knew she liked Korra for a while but she never truly came to terms with it. Especially considering the fact that when she realized that she liked Korra, no one was sure if the avatar would recover, much less if she even had the will to survive. But here Asami was going alone with Korra to the spirit world and there was no more war or red lotus. She smiled as she thought how much fun it would be.  
Korra sighed as she took the long way to the spirit portal, Asami was the one person who wasn't like family who she really trusted with everything. She actually trusted Asami more than even her own parents. Korra knew in her heart she liked Asami and was fine with that. By a seed of doubt lingered. Was it just all an illusion her mind conjured up when she was sick. Korra frowned, she probably was just tired and confused. Either way why would Asami like her? Korra sighed, she just wasn't as good at emotional things as she was others. She squared her shoulders though, determined to make Asami's vacation a good one and she saw the portal then waited for Asami.  
When Asami saw Korra near the portal Asami sighed softly, all misgivings about the trip gone. Korra grinned and ran over, the overcast from the late afternoon sky covering the slight blush on her cheeks. "You ready to do this?" Korra said excitedly, suddenly more ready for this trip than she had been.  
Asami laughed, "I am definitely ready to take a vacation, even better that it's with you." She shouldered her bag, giving Korra a sly but happy grin.  
"Then let's do this." Korra looked Asami back in the eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she felt her heartbeat pick up.  
Korra and Asami walked towards the spirit portal and as they neared it, Asami carefully grabbed Korras hand, smiling. They stepped into the portal and as it began to teleport them to the Spirit world Korra grabbed Asami's hand. Korra looked at Asami and felt her heart swell. At that moment Korra knew that the feelings from the past two years were not just a fragment of her once broken mind, and she wondered If Asami felt the same. As they held each other's gaze words unspoken but understood flowed between them. And as the feeling of temporary weightlessness came upon them they stepped closer together as they transcended to a different realm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment any mistakes you find and ideas you have to make this better. Next chapter is probably going to be much longer.


End file.
